legouniversearchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
ModernParrotComputer
ModernParrotComputer is a level 37 F2P minfigure on LEGO Universe and SGTIVL on the messageboards. He is also SGTIVL on Lego Universe Archives Wiki. Biography On August 20, 2011 SGTIVL joined Lego Universe with the minifigure name ModernParrotComputer. He has made friends with many players, but most recognizably UltraPowerGlacier, EvilTempestClown, bill3, TurboMagneticHamster, ElectricDinoStrategy , and zharinna . ModernParrotComputer's LEGO Universe days came to an end on January 27, 2012 at 2:48 AM (COT). Property Modern's unfinished property had a very tall building and a castle wall at the entrance. Mythran items *Mosaic Jester Cap *Mosaic Jester Shirt *Mosaic Jester Shoulder Pads *Mosaic Jester Shield *Mosaic Jester Wand *Bat Lord Shirt *Bat Lord Pants *Bat Lord Staff *Bat Lord Helmet *Egyptian Headdress *objects 7089 *objects 3840 *objects 14535 *Grey T-Rex Backpack *Dragon Disguises *Turtle Pack *Black Cat Backpack *White Cat Backpack *Brown Owl Backpack *Enchanted Dragon’s Tooth *Valignt Daredevil's Cape *Jetpack *Heroic Force Blade *objects 6655 *Jolly Beard *Hood of the Sage *objects 13276 *objects 13277 *objects 10476 *The Doomslicer *Imagination Backpack *objects 14803 Backpack *Mosaic Jester Cap *Mosaic Jester Shirt *Mosaic Jester Shoulder Pads *Mosaic Jester Shield *Mosaic Jester Wand *Bat Lord Shirt *Bat Lord Pants *Bat Lord Staff *Bat Lord Helmet *Egyptian Headdress *objects 7089 *objects 3840 *objects 14535 *Grey T-Rex Backpack *Dragon Disguises *Turtle Pack *Black Cat Backpack *White Cat Backpack *Brown Owl Backpack *Enchanted Dragon’s Tooth *Valignt Daredevil's Cape *Jetpack *Heroic Force Blade *objects 6655 *Jolly Beard *Hood of the Sage *objects 13276 *objects 13277 *objects 10476 *The Doomslicer *Imagination Backpack *objects 14803 *Fountain of Imagination *Cauldron of Life *Anvil of Armor *Flash Bulb Achievement complete *Ain't Misbehavin' 1,2, and 3 *Avant Gardens Achiever 1,2,3, and 4 *Avant Gardens Explorer *Avant Gardens Flag Hunter *Avant Gardens Observer *Avant Guardian 1,2,3, and 4 *3-2-1 Liftoff! *A Collector's Dream *A Creative Opportunity in Avant Gardens *A Worthy Builder 1,2,3, and 4 *Battle booster *Be Prepared! *Behaviors Rank 1 *Blue Rocketeer *Brains! *Classic Rocketeer *Cobwebs *Collector of Corruption *Crush the Uprising *Defeat the Maelstrom 1,2,3, and 4 *Discover the Green Path *Discover the Orange Path *Discover the Yellow Path *Gem Collector 1,2,3 and 4 *Get Fit! *I Can Do It On My Own! *Imagine That *It's Monumental! *LEGO Universe Commendation 1 and 2 *Making Friends *Making More Friends *Medic! *Model Mover 1,2,3 and 4 *Monument Bronze Medal *Monument Gold Medal *Monument Silver Medal Trivia *ModernParrotComputer was one of the highest F2P. *His best friends were UltraPowerGlacier, EvilTempestClown,bill3, ElectricDinoStrategy, and zharinna. *His record on Avant Gardens Survival was 2 hours. *His record on the Monument Race was 2 seconds. *The last time that ModernParrotComputer saw UltraPowerGlacier was on January 23, 2012 (COT). *The last time that ModernParrotComputer saw EvilTempestClown was on January 26, 2012 (COT). *The last time that ModernParrotComputer saw bill3 was on January 25, 2012. *The last time that ModernParrotComputer saw ElectricDinoStrategy and zharinna was on January 24, 2012. *The reason why ModernParrotComputer did not play on the last day of LEGO Universe was because his internet cable was stolen on January 27, 2012, at 2:48 am. His internet was restored 30 days after. ''''''Gallery 640px-ModernParrotComputer Face Texture.png LEGO Universe 2012-01-26 15-52-39.jpg|ModernParrotComputer, FreindlyGeniusStorm and EvilTempestClown in 26 of Jan 2012. ModernParrotComputer.png SGTIVL 3.gif SGTIVL 2.gif SGTIVL.gif LEGO Universe 2012-01-26 16-07-06.jpg|ModernParrotComputer, FreindlyGeniusStorm and EvilTempestClown. Avant Gardens Survival in 26 of Jan 2012. MPC.png 90px-Level 37.png MPC1.png|ModernParrotComputer with no uniform Category:F2P Member Category:Message Boards Member Category:Wikia Member